Our Moments (Uzumaki Family)
by Rameen
Summary: Bagaimana perjalanan kisah Naruhina? Baca!


Untuk tamatnya manga Naruto. Aku mengingat kembali saat-saat Naruhina yang aku ceritakan dari sudut pandang Hinata, dan jadilah fic Naruhina ini. Ini fic pertamaku. Aku author baru jadi masih banyak kekurangan. NHL Lovers,, Happy Reading.!

Our Moments By Rameen

Disclaimer By Masasi Kisimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Romance and Family

Warning : Canon, Typo, and Abal

 _"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Aku tersenyum kala mengingat saat itu. Aku mendongak menatap salju yang turun dari balik jendela kamarku. Salju, ya salju. Saat itu salju tengah menyelimuti Negara Api bahkan mungkin setengah Bumi saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Saat itu, aku sedang menangis karena beberapa anak laki-laki menggangguku dan mengatakan mataku seperti hantu. Mata yang dulu disebut beberapa orang mata hantu justru pernah disebutnya sebagai mata lavender indah baginya.

Pertemuan pertama kali bukan menjadi momen perkenalan kami, karena nyatanya dia tidak mengetahui siapa aku. Saat dia menolongku waktu itu, justru dia yang menjadi korban.

 _"Kurasa syal mu rusak." Aku berucap lirih memandang syal merah ditanganku yang kotor dan rusak dengan jahitannya yang tidak keruan lagi karena anak-anak tadi menginjak dan menarik-narik syalnya._

 _"Heh, tidak apa." Dia berdiri dan berlari tapi aku memanggilnya kembali untuk mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. Dia menyengir dan tertawa lalu kembali berlari._

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah pertemuan pertama kami. Aku memeluk syal itu erat dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju padanya. Syal yang sampai kini pun masih tersimpan dalam lemariku.

.

 _"I-ini u-untukmu.."_

 _"Untukku? Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena ke-kemarin kau sudah menolongku. Arigatou."_

 _"Menolongmu? Benarkah? Kapan?"_

 _Aku menatap sedih kearahnya. Aku memberinya coklat yang kudapat dari Ko sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuknya. Tapi dia tidak mengingatku. Jangankan tahu namaku, dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah menolongku. Selanjutnya dia tersenyum ke satu arah dan langsung berlari. Aku memperhatikannya yang mulai mengganggu penduduk desa dengan kejahilannya._

 _Padahal syalnya sampai rusak karena menolongku tapi dia tidak ingat padaku, itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu. Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak berani lagi untuk menyapanya. Aku takut pertanyaan seperti 'kau siapa?' yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat aku menyapanya. Jadi mulai saat itu aku hanya selalu memandangnya dari jauh._

.

 _"Ini apa?"_

 _"Itu balsem." Kudengar Kurenai-sensei menjawab pertanyaannya karena aku tak berani bersuara._

 _"Kenapa diberikan padaku?" lagi dia bertanya._

 _"Sudah ambil saja Naruto." Lagi-lagi Kurenai-sensei yang menjawab. Setelah itu kurasakan dia mengambil balsem yang kusodorkan padanya._

 _"Terima kasih, kau baik ya Hinata-chan."_

 _Aku membatu. Dia langsung berlari menuju Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei. Senang, aku sangat senang saat mendengarnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyebut namaku. Dia tahu namaku. Dia mengenalku. Tidak seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Dia tahu dan menyebut namaku. Tak ada respon lain yang kutunjukan selain wajahku yang kurasakan memanas dan seulas senyum melengkungkan bibirku._

 _._

 _"Hinata balas kata-katanya dong. Aku yang mendengarnya disini saja jadi panas."_

 _Naruto-kun. Dia,, menyebut namaku lagi. Dia menyemangatiku dan mendorongku untuk maju. Aku tidak sakit hati dengan kata-kata Neji-niisan, tapi karena Naruto-kun aku akan menunjukan kalau apa yang dikatakan Neji-niisan itu salah._

 _Duakk,,, "Kyaa.."_

 _"Hinataaa…"_

 _Pandanganku sendu. Dihadapan Naruto aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi.._

 _"Menyerahlah,," menyerah? Neji-niisan,, aku…_

 _"Aku.. tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Karena itulah jalan ninjaku."_

Saat itu, aku selalu mengulang perkataan penuh semangat miliknya. Aku mengucapkannya untuk memotivasi diriku sendiri kalau dia juga sering gagal tapi dengan semangat dan rasa percaya dirinya, dia selalu bangkit, berjuang lebih dan akhirnya berhasil.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, entah kenapa setiap kali melihatnya aku merasa kalau akupun pasti bisa. Naruto-kun, aku, selama bertahun-tahun selalu memperhatikannya saja. Dan untuk saat itu akhirnya dia memperhatikanku…

 _Duaakkk,,, "Pertandingan yang seperti ini tidak bisa dilanj –"_

 _"Jangan Hentikaaan!"_

Saat itu,, dia menolak menghentikan pertarungan. Hatiku menghangat. Disaat semua orang ingin menghentikan pertarungan tapi dia justru dengan lantang menolaknya. Dia percaya padaku. Itu lah yang membuat hatiku menghangat.

 _"Kenapa kau berdiri, kalau kau memaksakan diri, kau akan benar-benar mati." Neji-niisan,, kau tidak mengerti. Hari itu, akhirnya dia memperhatikanku dan hanya dihadapannya, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan hal yang memalukan._

.

 _"Terima kasih Hinata. Tak seperti biasanya, tadi aku sedikit tertekan tapi rasanya jadi semangat lagi karena kata-katamu."_

 _Hatiku kembali menghangat. Biasanya aku yang selalu kembali semangat karena kata-katanya tapi sekarang kata-kataku yang membuatnya semangat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa berguna untuknya. Uzumaki Naruto, hari itu membuatku tersenyum senang._

 _"Kupikir kau orang aneh, pemurung dan biasa saja. Tapi orang seperti itu, aku lumayan suka juga."_

 _Aku tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresiku setelah mendengar kata-katanya waktu itu. Aku membeku, mukaku memerah dan tak bisa bergerak bahkan saat dia pergi. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Kiba tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya ada apa._

Hari itu, sebelum menjalankan tahap terakhir ujian chunin, aku tahu dia kembali bersemangat karena aku dan aku sungguh berharap dia bisa menang. Bukan karena aku membenci Neji-niisan tapi karena aku selalu ingin dia berhasil dalam segala hal. Dia memintaku melihatnya saat mengalahkan Neji-nii tapi kondisi tubuhku waktu itu membuatku pingsan dan tidak bisa melihatnya.

Saat aku sadar, aku sedang diculik oleh orang-orang yang ingin mengambil byakugan dan Neji-nii yang saat itu menolongku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan. Tapi aku tahu kalau Naruto-kun sudah mengubah Neji-nii menjadi lebih positif seperti dia yang sudah mengubahku menjadi lebih percaya diri.

.

Dia pergi. Dia pergi dari desa untuk berlatih bersama salah satu Sannin berambut putih yang kuketahui bernama Jiraya. Tapi bahkan untuk mengantar kepergiannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Dan seperti biasa aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik tiang listrik.

 _"Aku juga harus berjuang."_

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat itu. Aku juga harus berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar aku bisa berdiri disampingnya dan selalu melindunginya. Aku,, ingin selalu mengejarnya untuk menggenggam tanganya.

Uzumaki Naturo. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya dan selalu menunggunya.

.

"Nghh,," lamunanku terputus saat kudengar lenguhan seseorang. Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah ranjang dan aku tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang bergelung dibawah selimut. Mungkin dia kedinginan karena salju sudah mulai turun.

Hah,, ternyata aku sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk mengingat masa lalu. Aku melangkah menuju seseorang diatas ranjang dan memperbaiki selimutnya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Rumah ini begitu nyaman, aku lagi-lagi tersenyum karena hal itu. Dulu, kediaman Hyuuga selalu tampak dingin dan menegangkan. Walau disana tetap ada kehangatan dari kasih sayang Ayah, Hanabi dan juga Neji-nii, entah kenapa dirumah ini kehangatan yang kurasakan dua kali lebih menyenangkan.

Aku membuka pintu yang ada disamping ruang keluarga, melangkahkan kaki pelan untuk menuju dua ranjang yang terdapat seseorang yang lain dimasing-masing ranjang yang juga bergelung dibawah selimutnya. Wajah mereka begitu damai, sama seperti sebelumnya aku memperbaiki selimutnya dan mencium lembut keningnya orang itu. Lalu aku kembali keluar.

Tenggorokkanku terasa kering. Lima menit kemudian setelah meminum segelas air. Aku kembali melangkah menuju kamarku. Malam ini aku tidak merasakan kantuk meski sudah larut malam. Mengingat kembali masa lalu menjadi pilihan yang menyenangkan saat ini.

Aku mengambil keranjang kecil yang berisi benang dan alat rajutanku. Aku duduk ditempat semula, dikursi disamping jendela, melihat sebentar kearah salju yang semakin turun kemudian menghela nafas sebelum tanganku mulai bekerja merajut sebuah syal merah sembari ingatanku kembali berputar kemasa lalu.

.

 _"Karena… Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Hyaaa,,,, Duuakkh,, "Hinata!"_

 _Kurasakan ada yang mengalir dari kepalaku, tapi aku tetap berdiri dan tetap mencoba menyerang sampai akhir. Tapiii…_

 _Duuaakk,,, Bruaak…_

 _"HENTIKAAAANNN…!"_

Tanganku berhenti dari kegiatanku merajut, pandangannya berubah sendu. Saat itu seharusnya aku yang melindunginya. Tapi setelah serangan terakhirku yang kurasakan tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, pandanganku mengabur. Satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar adalah teriakannya yang menyimpan keputus asaan dan kekhawatiran.

 _Tidak, Tuhan kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat lemah? Aku yang ingin melindunginya tapi mendengar suaranya yang justru mengkhawatirkanku, aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Dan senjutnya yang kurasakan kegelapan._

Saat aku tersadar, aku melihat Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan sendu, apa aku melakukan kesalahan, itu pikirku saat itu. Tapi tak lama rasa lega merayap disekujur tubuh dan hatiku saat kudengar Katsuyu mengatakan kalau Naruto-kun berhasil mengalahkan musuh. Tidak ada yang bisa kuucapkan selain rasa terima kasih pada Tuhan. Aku senang.

.

 _Plak.. Kutamparkan pelan tanganku dipipinya._

 _Semua kacau, semua tampak hancur. Air mataku mengalir saat aku melihat sorot putus asa dari matanya. Naruto-kun, orang yang selalu membuatku semangat kini tertunduk putus asa disaat semua orang menggantungkan harapan padanya. Tidak, bukan itu yang kuinginkan._

 _Neji-niisan telah tiada, para aliansi Shinobi mulai menyerah, dan keputus asaannya. Tentu bukan itu yang aku dan semua orang inginkan._

 _"Neji-niisan sudah berkata, bahwa kau memegang lebih dari satu nyawa ditanganmu. Apa kau tahu apa artinya? 'aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati.' Kata-kata itu bukanlah kebohongan.! Karena Neji-niisan sudah menempati hati kita, Neji-niisan sudah melakukannya. Bukan hanya kau, tapi kami semua telah mengikat sesuatu dihati kami yang menjadikan kita semua teman._

 _"Jika kau membuang kata-kata itu dan semua perasaan itu, mungkin saat itulah teman-temanmu akan benar-benar mati. Dan kematian Neji-niisan akan menjadi sia-sia. Itu yang aku rasakan. Berdirilah bersamaku Naruto-kun!"_

Saat itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Perasaan sakit karena kehilangan dan juga perasaan sakit saat melihatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, aku berharap dia mengingat semua hal yang sudah dia lewati dan tetap berjuang bersama semua aliansi.

 _Dan selanjutnya, air mataku semakin mengalir saat dia menggenggam tanganku, dia mengangguk tapi aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan menarikku untuk berdiri bersamanya._

 _"Hinata, arigatou. Semua ini berkat kau yang selalu berdiri disampingku."_

 _Aku memandangnya dalam, kutemukan kembali ketegasan, keyakinan dan kepercayaan dirinya dari sorot matanya. Akupun memandangnya tegas dan akan selalu percaya padanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku._

 _Aku bisa merasakannya saat itu, tangan Naruto-kun terasa sangat besar.. dan kuat,, tapi selain itu… "Ayo, Hinata!"_

 _"Hai" …terasa nyaman. Perang masih berlanjut setelah itu. Tapi keyakinan Naruto telah membangkitkan semangat aliansi. Saat itu aku berdiri disampingnya, merasakan kehangatannya dan aku tak akan melepasnya lagi._

.

Aku memandang tangan kiriku, kehangatan Naruto-kun masih bisa aku rasakan. Aku kembali menghela nafas, berdiri dan mengalihkan tatapanku kelangit malam yang masih menurunkan salju. Langit yang tampak gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan.

Ah, bulan. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku jika mengingat tempat itu. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat bulan akan jatuh kebumi dan membuat semua orang khawatir, aku masih mengingat jelas saat-saat itu.

Dimana aku yang selalu memimpikan untuk selalu bersama Naruto-kun untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kencan pertama kami ditempat yang tidak mungkin dikunjungi oleh orang lain. Jika ada yang bertanya dibelahan bumi mana tempat itu, maka tidak akan ada jawabnya. Karena tempat itu bukan disalah satu belahan bumi. Tapi tempat itu dibulan.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan kalau aku mengatakan itu kencan pertama kami, karena pada dasarnya kami disana dalam menjalankan misi untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Karena saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Naruto-kun, dikota tanpa penghuni, bercanda dan tertawa, makan ramen bersama sampai pernyataan cintanya padaku sebelum aku terpaksa mengikuti Toneri.

Naruto-kun menyatakan cinta padaku dipinggir danau dimalam hari dan ditengah kupu-kupu emas yang mengerubungi kami. Sungguh, itu tak pernah terlupakan olehku. Pernyataan cinta darinya yang selalu kutunggu selama belasan tahun akhirnya bisa kudengar dari bibirnya.

Bukankah memang seperti itu jika dicerita-cerita atau difilm-film lain. Dimana dua orang melakukan pendekatan, kencan pertama dan melakukan pernyataan di akhir kencan. Dan aku selalu tersenyum geli sendiri saat lagi-lagi aku menyamakan ceritaku dengan Naruto-kun layaknya sebuah film romantis.

Dan setelah semua misi selesai, aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dibawah sinar rembulan. Ciuman pertama kami sangat manis, seperti halnya kencan pertama kami, pertemuan pertama kami dan juga cinta pertama kami.

Sakura yang mengatakan padaku, Naruto-kun mengakui kalau aku cinta pertamanya saat aku sedang bersama Toneri. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi saat mengetahui bagaimana Naruto-kun benar-benar kehilanganku saat itu. Hingga Sakura yang menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya.

Aku tidak berhenti berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas segala kebahagiaan yang datang padaku terus-menerus. Setelah penyataan cinta itu dan hubungan kami yang sebagai sepasang kekasih berjalan. Aku kembali merasa sangat bahagia saat Naruto-kun melamarku dihadapan Tousan. Kami menikah dimusim semi, dimana bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menambah kesan romantis pernikahan kami.

Aku sungguh sangat bahagia.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat sepasang lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun..? kau bangun?" aku menggenggam tangannya yang melingkar diperutku.

"Aku kedinginan Hime.. kenapa kau tidak tidur dipelukanku?" aku merona dan tersenyum mendengar rengekan manja Naruto, suamiku. Entah kapan dia bangun dan mendekat kearahku. Mungkin lamunan indahku membuatku tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya belum mangantuk."

"Kenapa? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan." Kurasakan dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sedang mengingat tentang kita, masa lalu kita yang dimulai dari musim salju."

"Salju?" aku melirik dari ekor mataku dia yang menatap langit, "Benar, salju sudah mulai turun lagi. Sepertinya besok semua orang bisa bermain lempar bola salju."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ah benar juga." Aku menoleh menatapnya yang mungkin baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Kita pertama kali bertemu dimusim salju saat aku menolongmu yang diganggu anak laki-laki nakal kan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, kali ini dia mengingatnya. "Bukankah dulu kau juga anak yang nakal Naruto-kun?"

"Heee,,, aku tidak nakal ttebayo.. Hinata-chan jangan tersenyum begitu.." Aku malah semakin tertawa mendengar rajukkannya karena aku mengatainya anak yang nakal dulu.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya, kuletakkan tanganku didadanya sementara tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku erat. Wajahnya masih cemberut karena aku mengatainya tadi, membuatnya sangat lucu. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

Wajahnya langsung berubah, dan matanya membola, "Aku ingat.." aku mengernyit mendengarnya, "Aku ingat saat pertama kali kau mengatakan itu padaku Hinata-chan." Wajahku memanas mendengar hal itu dan dia tersenyum menggoda kepadaku. "Ne Hime, benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, batinku. Aku cemberut, apa maksudnya itu, "Tentu saja Naru.. Aku mencintaimu. " Aku mengatakannya lagi.

Wajahnya mendekat, "kalau begitu cium aku Hime.." bisiknya dengan suara seraknya. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi gugup, wajahku memanas tapi aku tetap menatap matanya dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Kudekatkan wajahku dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Bibirnya tidak berubah dari saat pertama kali bibir itu menyentuh bibirku. Lembut dan manis.

Satu menit berlalu dan kami menarik lepas bibir yang menyatu, dia menatapku lekat dan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu Uzumaki Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu Byakugan no Hime.."

.

Aku duduk diruang keluarga sambil merajut syal yang belum selesai. Himawari bilang kalau dia ingin syal baru buatanku. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuat empat syal serupa untukku, Naruto-kun, Boruto, dan putri kecilku Himawari.

Sreek,,, kudengar pintu yang digeser dan mendapati Boruto dan Himawari yang berlari menuju pintu tempat ayahnya sedang berlatih, "Ayah! Ayah!" aku tersenyum melihat mereka memanggil ayah mereka dengan riang sembari melompat kegendongan ayah mereka.

"Bermainlah bersama kami." Suara putra sulungku terdengar.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, "jangan lupa memakai sandal." Ucapku mengingatkan.

"Yosh! Bolt, Himawari, kita main perang bola salju."

"Perang Bola Salju!"

"Perang Bola Salju!"

Ulang mereka bersama dengan semangat. "Kyaa,, kau yang ingin menantang Ibu ya."

"Kyaa.."

"Hei, kali tahukan kalau Ibu sudah mulai serius dia menjadi sangat kuat."

Kami bermain bola salju bersama hari itu. Inilah keluarga baruku, rumah baruku, dan kehidupan baruku. Tempat dimana selalu kudapatkan kehangatan dan keceriaan setiap hari. Dan aku tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun. Aku bahagia. Bersama keluargaku, anakku, dan suamiku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku Uzumaki Hinata.

*Cinta adalah satu-satunya kebebasan didunia, karena cinta membangkitkan semangat yang hukum-hukum kemanusiaan dan gejal-gejala alamipun tak bisa mengubah perjalanannya.*

-Kahlil Gibran-

.

.

.

END

Salam, Rameen


End file.
